Code Lyoko: Xanatex Revolution
by Mister Eclipse
Summary: This story takes place when Jeremy and the gang have left Kadic Academy. There's a new generation of freshmen at Kadic now, about to delve into the adventure of a life time. Yugo, Kyle, Sean, and Shirley meet for the first time and become friends in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Code: Lyoko; Xanatex Revolution**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
_I do not own the super computer, X.A.N.A., Kadic Academy, or any other things shown in the original Code: Lyoko show. All characters made up by me, however, are mine. Please do not steal. :)_

**_This story takes place when Jeremy and the gang have far left Kadic Academy. There are a new generation of freshmen at Kadic now, about to divulge in the adventure of a life time. First, we should introduce the main characters: Yugo, Kyle, Sean, and Shirley. Each has their own quirks and irks, and none of them know each other yet. However, each of them will soon get to know and care a great deal for each other._**

_Day One: Kadic Academy; 8:30am; Miss DeLenado's Science class room_.

_This is extremely boring..._Thought freshman Kyle Strife as he sat through the achingly long lecture on Chemistry. He brushed his long, curly brown hair out of his eyes and proceeded to doodle on his paper absent mindedly. At 6' 3", he barely fit into the desks they provided for the students. He practically had to fold his slender limbs into a sort of yoga position to fit properly. He let his legs stretch far ahead of him instead, slouching so he wouldn't appear so tall. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, right as Miss DeLenado looked at him.

"Kyle!" The gray haired ladies voice cut through the lecture like a sharp knife. "Have you been sleeping in my class again?!" The class suppressed a fit of laughter as Kyle sat up.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes ma'am, I have. Your lecture was just so incredibly boring, I couldn't help but fall dead asleep right in the middle." The class gasped and held it's breath. Who was this freshman? Didn't he know that nobody talks to Miss DeLenado like that? The class started murmuring and throwing glances around at their friends.

"That's enough, class!" Miss DeLenado rapped her ruler on the desk a few times, and the buzz eventually died down. Miss DeLenado smiled grimly at Kyle and with poison dripping from her voice, said, "Well, now Kyle. If you could be so kind to explain to the class what a combustion chemical reaction is."

The class snickers, but he just grins and stands up, approaching the board. Miss DeLenado watches him, observing as he picks up a ruler and a marker. He turns to the class. "Now, class, as you may know from what our dear teacher Miss DeLenado has told us, a combustion chemical reaction is a type of redox reaction in which a combustible material combines with an oxidizer to form oxidized products and generate heat, an exothermic reaction. Usually in a combustion reaction, oxygen combines with another compound to form carbon dioxide and water. An example of a combustion reaction is the burning of naphthalene, which the diagram would look like," He paused and draws the diagram on the board.

C10H8 + 12 O2 → 10 CO2 + 4 H2O  
"This." He says, pointing to the diagram with the ruler. "So, to recap, essentially, this is what happens in a car's engine. Oxygen combines with gasoline and is ignited to make the engine run, and the byproduct is CO2, or Carbon Dioxide. And that," He puts the marker and ruler down "Is a combustion chemical reaction." He takes his seat triumphantly as the class applauds.

Looking slightly flabbergasted, Miss DeLenado goes back to her desk at the head of the room and blinks multiple times. "Well, thank you, Mr. Strife. That was a most excellent explanation of a combustion chemical reaction. He smiles and stays quiet and attentive the rest of class. When the bell rings for lunch, he grabs his bag and heads out of the room. On the way across campus, a small freshman ran up to him. "Hi!" He said, his thin glasses slipping down on his nose. He nervously pushed them back up. "That was some performance you put on in front of the whole science class! You sure showed Miss DeLenado up." Kyle smiles and shrugs. "I was only doing what I was told." He said with an innocent look on his face.

The boy laughs and slings his backpack up higher on his shoulders. "My name is Sean Frieder, what's your name?" He says, holding out his hand. Kyle peers down at his hand and shakes it. "Kyle Strife, nice to meet you, Sean."

The smaller boy beams at making friends with somebody who seems so popular, so funny. "Hey, do you want to come sit with me at lunch?" He asks Kyle. Kyle shrugs and thinks, _I haven't made any other friends yet..._ "Sure, Sean." Sean gives a little bounce and smiles. "Cool! Though, we'd look kinda stupid sitting together, just the two of us... Let's make a promise to meet two other people, one each and then all eat together!" He said ecstatically.

"Yeah, okay." Kyle said, smiling. "Maybe some girls, you know?" Sean laughs. "Not here, buddy, I'm the guy everybody calls a nerd. Catch you in a few minutes!" He dashes off, leaving Kyle alone in the courtyard. He chuckles and walks off to the cafeteria, getting in line. On the way out, he accidentally bumps into a young asian girl, sending her tray clattering to the ground.

"Oh, crap." He says, looking at the girl. "I'm so sorry," He sets his tray on a near by table and begins to gather up the ruined food. The girl looks at him as he works and stays oddly quiet. He dumps the spoiled food into the trash and turns around. He spots his tray and has an idea. "Here," He says, putting the food he could salvage on his tray, which was just a carton of milk and a container of juice, and holds it out to her. "Take my food instead. I can go one day without food." The girl smiles gratefully. "Thank you," She says. "I feel like a dummy just standing there and watching you clean up..."

He chuckles. "I'm just being a gentlemen. You didn't have to help." Suddenly, he remembers the promise he made to Sean. "Hey, do you want to come sit with me and possibly one other friend? He's really nice, I'm sure you'll like him." She looks around, like she's searching for someone and shrugs. "Sure, we just have to wait for my friend Shirley to show up. I hope you don't mind if she joins us." He assures her he didn't, and that he would be glad to have another friend at the table. Soon, a medium height, slender girl shows up. She was naturally pretty, with curled black hair and a beautifully shaped face, she could have rivaled Emma Watson in a sexiness competition. "Hey, there you are, Yugo!" She exclaims as she walks up. "Where were you, I was looking everywhere!" Yugo smiles slightly and glances at Kyle. "I just had an accident with... Hey, what's your name?"

"Kyle Strife, pleased to meet you both." He says, leaning against a table. "Yeah, O had an accident with Kyle here." Shirley looks between then and nudges Yugo slyly. "You two make out or something?" She said mischievously. "N-No!" Yugo exclaimed, turning bright red. "We bumped into each other and I dropped my food. This is his." She says, nodding at the tray.

Shirley nods and shrugs. "You guys should have kissed. Who wants to hear a lame story like that?" Yugo chuckles. "Well, lots of my stories are lame. Hey, by the way, Shirley. Kyle has asked us to join us with his friend at a table for lunch, would you mind going?" Shirley shakes her head, eyes twinkling. "No, not at all! Lets go." She dashes off, heading in the complete wrong direction. "Hey, Shirley!" Kyle called out. "It's this way." He motions behind him and starts to walk that direction, finding Sean.

"Hey, Sean." He said, sitting down. "I found not one, but two friends to add to out little clique here." Sean looks kinda depressed. "That's good," He mumbles. "I didn't find anybody..." Kyle laughs and pats his back. "Just wait 'till you get a look at the two I found." With that, Shirley and Yugo arrive, smiling and laying their trays down. Sean gapes at their faces and Kyle laughs. "I knew you'd like 'em!" Throughout the course of lunch, they continue to talk, getting more comfortable with each other each minute. Finally, the bell rings and they all get up. "Where are you all headed next?" Sean asks. All three of them say, "Gym," and look at each other. "Cool!" He said. "We've been in the same gym class for a few weeks and haven't even noticed each other, but now we all are friends! Awesome!" They all exchange glances and smile. This was going to be a fun year.

_Good lord, my first chapter and it took off... Ideas just kept coming and coming. New chapter tonight, maybe tomorrow! Subscribe, rate, comment, what ever, hope you like! Btw, this is only my first fanfic ever, so be nice! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Code Lyoko; Xanatex Revolution

**_DISCLAIMER: _**  
_Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope, all things reference in the original show are entirely theirs. However, the characters I have created are mine, and mine only. Please don't steal. :)_

_Day One: Kadic Academy; 2:15pm; Student Lounge_

"Hey, why don't we go exploring?" Shirley asked. They had all been playing a mini foosball tournament between the four of them. It was a good time, with Sean dominating Shirley, and Kyle being crushed by Yugo. Now, Yugo and Sean were going at it. Both were playing amazingly. It had been an hour so far, and the score was 13-14, Yugo in the lead.

"Sure, and match point, Yugo." Kyle said, wondering how Sean was going to try to win. He was sweating bullets, and his glasses kept slipping. Finally, he took them off and set them on a nearby table. Serving the ball, Sean sprung into action, twisting and shoving the rods to maneuver the ball to a good position. He swung his little plastic left wing man and attempted to score. But, much to his horror, the ball some bow became airborne and hit the bar holding Yugo's players. It ricocheted off with a loud "TWANG" and sailed backwards, into Sean's goal. Sean put his head on the table, his sweaty arms over it. Yugo jumped and cheered as Sean stood up straight.

"Good grief, beaten by a girl..." He said, grinning. "Well played, Yugo. Good match." He picked up his glasses as he said this, then stuck out his hand to shake with hers.

She laughed. "You played well." She said, smiling and shaking his hand. "Now, what was that you were asking, Shirley? I wasn't paying attention."

Shirley hands Sean a towel, which the small boy accepts and wipes his face. "I was wondering if you guys want to explore in the woods. I hear there are spirit wolves back there."

Kyle laughed. "Who told you that? Old Man Jim?"

"Strangely enough, yes. Jim did tell me. But then he said he's rather not talk about it." She shrugged. "I don't know, I think it would be pretty cool if there were spirit wolves back there."

Sean smiles. "Yeah, until they turn into demon wolves and eat us all!" He made snarling noises and pretended to bite Kyle. It was quite funny to watch, and several students around them started taking out their phones to video tape.

Sean sees one of them, and suddenly stops, blushing. He then noticed the ripples of laughter and turned brighter red. "Aw, it's alright Sean." Kyle said, putting his arm on his best friend's shoulder. "They just like a good laugh. And if they did put it on the Internet, I would somehow find out and hunt them down. Like a wolf would." He said, staring pointedly at a girl who was watching it with the volume up so he could hear it. She blushes and looked away, turning off the video.

Sean smiles with relief, his shoulders relaxing. "Thanks, Kyle." He said, looking up at him.

"No problem," Kyle said. "Now, let's go explore." They all nod in agreement and head out. Soon, the gravel changes into lush grass and they slow down a bit to enjoy the wonderful breeze blowing through the woods. It was a truly beautiful day. Soon, they walk into the more dense part of the woods. There are more trees here, but not enough to really prevent the sunlight from reaching them. Suddenly, then hear a loud noise, like a heavy lid being dropped on a sheet of metal, and a small yelp. Kyle turns around and sees Yugo stuck in the ground.

"Good grief, we can't ever turn our backs to you for one second, can we, Yugo?" Shirley said, lifting her out. Yugo winced a bit and massaged her ankle. It looked like it was beginning to bruise a bit, but bit too bad.

"What happened?" Sean asked with curiosity. He approached the spot where she fell in and his eyes widened. "Hey, guys, check it out!"

The others move over to look down into the hole. It appeared as if there were some kind of sewage drain that had become so rusted that it broke when Yugo stepped on it. They could see the pieces at the bottom of the hole, and it was apparent that she would have never been able to see it even if she had been staring right at it. It was covered in moss and grass, making it look exactly like the forest floor.

"What is it, Sean? All I see is a deep hole in the ground." She said, dismissing the possibility of it meaning anything immediately.

"Yeah, that's what it appears to be, but look at the ladder!" He said excitedly. "There are foot marks on it! Somebody must have been here along long ago. Though, it's probably been a long time... Just look at the amount of dust is on these rungs!"

Shirley looks down again and gasps, her eyes widening. "Guys, he's right! There are foot prints here!" Kyle's eyes widen. "Maybe we've just discovered a hidden passage to a secret agency!" He says.

Everybody laughs. "Yeah, we wish, Kyle." Shirley says, snorting with laughter. "We aren't in a James Bond movie here. This is Kadic Academy, remember? Not the CIA."

Yugo laughs. "Let's have some imagination, for once! Let's go down and check it out! I'll go first." She says excitedly, climbing down the ladder. She winces when she puts some weight on her foot, but continues onwards, her sense of curiosity overriding her other senses. Kyle continues in after her, then Shirley, then Sean. They all land on the dusty ground, kicking up a small plume of grime as the land on the floor. Far away in the distance, they can hear a small dripping noise, like water hitting water. They all look around and as their eyes adjust, they realize they must be in the sewers.

"Hey..." Kyle says, touching the wall. "This is kinda neat!" The others nod in agreement. "Come on, let's explore down this way." He runs off in one direction, skidding to a halt when he sees the river of sewage water in front of him. Yugo bumps into him, sending his arms pinwheeling to help him stay upright.

"Woah, there, Kyle." Shirley says, appearing from behind Yugo and catching him. "Don't fall into some sludge." He thanks her and eyes the sewage. Suddenly, he backs up and takes a good running jump across. He lands and flips into a roll, hitting the far wall.

"Okay, that was a bit dramatic..." He said, brushing himself off. "But it worked. Come on, jump across!" They all proceed to get a good jump across, except for Sean, who slipped when he jumped and nearly fell in. He blushed and back up again and made it over safely the next try. They all walk down the path ways, jumping a few rises before coming to the end of the sewage drain, which was barred with steel rods, standing vertically every seven inches or so.

"Well, I guess this is the dead end," Yugo said, disappointed. "Let's head back." She turns to go, but Kyle reached over and grabs her arm, pointing to the wall. "Wait. There's a ladder."

She turns in surprise and her eyes follow his finger. She walks over to the wall and steps on one of the rungs with her good foot, pressing all her weight on it. It held fast, indicating it was safe for her to climb up. She grasped the rungs and climbed slowly upwards. They all follow suit, and soon the are standing at the entrance to the old Factory on the school campus.

"Woah..." Sean said. "This is incredible! We're going into the Factory, right?" He turns eager to the group, all of whom agree that it would be an excellent adventure. They walk inside and find themselves at a ledge. There are two ropes suspended from the ceiling, which Kyle grabs and swings down on.

"Hey, they're safe to swing on!" He said, letting go of the rope.

"Oh, that was a brilliant idea, Kyle." Shirley said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Just swing down without a warning to see if it's safe. What if it hadn't been?"

"Well, then I would have fallen on my rear, why?" He says, smiling. "Now hurry up and get down here!" They scramble to meet his demand, swinging down quickly to land beside him. Sean kinda knocked over Shirley, but didn't really do any damage to her. She just cut her arm a little bit.

"Crap, Shirley I'm sorry!" He exclaims, helping her up. "Is your arm okay?" She looks at it and shrugs. "Yeah, it's alright." He sighs with relief and the looks around. Kyle was standing in front of what looked like an elevator, staring a button.

"Hey guys, should we see what this switch does?" He asks. "It looks important." They all crowd around him, staring at the button. "Press it." Shirley confirmed, and the others nodded in agreement.

He reaches out and hesitates for a heartbeat before pressing the button. There was a pause, before the cables started to move and bring something up, something that was rickety from the sound of it. Soon, an old elevator groaned to a halt, and the tall door opened. The elevator had a keypad on it and another button on the inside.

"Let's go in," Kyle says, stepping into the elevator car. "And try to figure out the code to this key pad." The others step in and examine the car, except for Sean who peers closely at the keypad. The others soon join him, right in time for him to punch in 4 numbers, then press the button above it. The door slid closed and they started their descent.

"Hey, how'd you know the code? You been here before?" Kyle asked.

He shakes his head. "Who ever was here before went down this elevator a number of times. The keys were worn down that he or she pressed, so I knew exactly which ones to press. I just guessed the order though." He scratches his head sheepishly. They all laugh and talk for a second, then stop, for the elevator had ground to a stop. The door hissed open and they all gasped.

"W-What... Is this place?"


	3. Chapter 3: XANA Reborn Part I

Code Lyoko; Xanatex Revolution

**_DISCLAIMER:_**  
_Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope, all things mentioned here that are on the original show are theirs. However, any characters here are mine. Please don't steal. :)_

_Day One: Lab Room; 5:00pm; Supercomputer area_

"W-What... Is this place?" Sean stammers, walking into the room. There was a rather large computer suspended from the ceiling, and a rotating chair on a track, circling around what looked like a projection platform.

Shirley walks up to the computer and taps a few keys. "No power..." She says, looking disappointed. Kyle walks around the room, and sees a hatch in the floor.

"Hey guys, look. There's a hatch here." He says, pointing to the floor. The others come over and look, peering into the darkness of the lower room.

"Let's go down!" Shirley says, already climbing down the ladder. She reaches the bottom, and calls down to say it's safe. The others scramble down, Sean getting his coat stuck on a rung. Yugo helped him get free, but he was still blushing a few minutes after the incident. They look at what seems to be three massive cylinders and bunch of wires. They look around for a bit, before going back up to the main room.

"Hey, guys, let's see how far down the elevator goes." Kyle suggests, stepping into the car. The others agree and they set off. Soon, they are in the Supercomputer Room, which has a domed top, and is very dark. As they step in, a huge black and orange object rises out of the ground and unfolds. There is a strange symbol beneath a level, which extended forth when they walked up.

"Wow..." Yugo said in amazement, turning 360 degrees, admiring the room.

"I wonder what that lever does?" Kyle said, examining it. "Should we pull it?" The others look at it, wondering what it could be for.

"Yeah, pull it." Sean said. Everybody looked at him in surprise. He normally didn't make such sudden decisions. He blushed and shrugged.

"Very good idea, actually, Sean." Kyle said with a grin and yanked the level down. It retracted and the whole object lit up like a Christmas tree. The lever retracted and then, the lights came on. Nothing happened after that, but just the sight of the cylinders was amazing.

"Let's go check out the other rooms!" Shirley said excitedly. "I bet that was the lever to turn on the computer up there!" The others agree and the eagerly pile into the elevator. Once up stairs, they find orange light coming from the hatch that was previously dark. When Sean tapped the enter key on the keyboard, this time the same logo appeared that was on the cylinders on the lower level. There was a loading bar, and once it was full, a window popped up, showing a scanner of some sort. There were some beeping noises before one of the cylinders on the screen suddenly came up red, and the symbol on the computer started revolving on it's axis.

"That doesn't look good, Sean..." Kyle said nervously. "I don't like it. What does it mean?"

"I have no idea, though I bet I can find out." He said calmly, pushing up his glasses. He looked at absolute ease with the computer. He opens a command window and types in a few command sequences. A small window of code pops up, and a journal of some sort. After silently reading the code, Sean's eyes widened.

"Guys, I think this is some sort of detection device! For some thing somewhere!" He said excitedly.

"Well, where would it be?" Shirley asked. "We can't exactly do anything with out knowing the location."

Sean shrugs and opens the journal. "Maybe this will tell us something. Go talk while I read. It will help me read faster if you guys aren't hovering over me." They do so, and ten minutes later, Sean has read the whole journal.

"Hey, guys." He said, calling them over. "I figured it out from this computer journal. These cylinders are called towers, and when the are glowing red, they're activated by something called XANA. XANA appears to be a major computer virus, which isn't exactly what it is, but is exactly what it is."

"Well, that's just down right helpful." Shirley said. "Elaborate please?"

"I was just getting there, calm down Shirley." He said, pushing up his glasses once more. "What XANA apparently does is take control of objects in our world from his world inside the Supercomputer. If you ever see this symbol," He points back at the still beeping scanner. "ANYWHERE, tell me. It means we're under attack by XANA. And we can't defeat him here. Only in his world, which is what those large metal cylinders down below are for. They're virtual scanners. You all will get beamed into a world called Lyoko. It's a digital realm where XANA's monsters thrive, and we fight. Only somebody with special powers can deactivate the tower, so I don't know if any of us can... I just hope we could."

The others take this new quietly, shocked. "So we just released a the worst virus on Earth?" Yugo asked, her voice shaky.

Sean nods. "Yeah, pretty much. If you want, we can try to deactivate the towers. I just have to scan you in."

The rest of the gang look at each other, and then Kyle stands up. "I will go." He says confidently.

"As will I," Shirley said, also standing. Everybody looked at Yugo, waiting for her reply.

She smiles, giving in. "I guess you have to count me in too, then. I don't want to kiss out on any of the fun."

They all climb through the hatch and into the scanner room, each person climbing into a pod. Back up at the Supercomputer, Sean consults the journal on what to do. He types in a command and selects a blank card for downloading, then starts the scanning.

"Scanner, Kyle."

_Good grief, three chapters done in three days. ;P Takes me a while to do on my phone, but oh well. Hope you like it so far! Has anybody else been looking forwards to the Code Lyoko: Evolution debut on Kabillion this month? The 28th! Speaking of which, I gotta find out if I even get that channel... Anyways, comment, subscribe, like, what ever, it would dreamy help me out guys. :) Thanks, and you can expect more chapters soon!_


	4. Chapter 4: XANA Reborn Part II

Code Lyoko: Xanatex Revolution

**_DISCLAIMER:_**  
_Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope. Everything mentioned here that was in the original show is theirs. However, all characters and other monsters and XANATEX are mine. Please do not steal. :)_

_Day One: Factory; 6:30pm; Lab Room_

"Sanner, Kyle."

Sean was in the middle of scanning the trio of teenagers into a recently rediscovered world called Lyoko. He didn't know what to expect, but tried to keep his concentration as he digitalized his friends.

"Scanner, Yugo." He secretly feared that he would slip and hit the 'delete' button and erase his friends forever. The journals hadn't gone into much details about what had happened on Lyoko, so he just had to hope that nobody would be killed.

"Scanner, Shirley." Sean was sweating bullets by now, the droplets of perspiration dripping onto the bridge of his nose, making his thin, wireframe like glasses slip down on his nose. He pushed them nervously back up and continued the process of virtualization.

By now, the blank picture cards had been starting to generate a picture of the kids, but it wasn't fully completed yet. Finally, he reached the last two steps. "Transfer, Shirley." Then, his voice uneven, uttered what would be the beginning of a whole new adventure like no other before. Well, at least to his knowledge.

"Virtualization."

_Lyoko; Metal Sector; ?:?_

The landscape here is completely metal, with bits of rust in places. The metal is shiny in some places, and dull in others. The hills were metal, and there were large metal blocks rising out of the ground. Some were as tall as trees, others were only a few feet high. It was like being trapped in the world's weirdest video game. There were large gaps in the metal, and the areas that had paths were only about twenty feet wide, and surrounded by nothingness.

Slowly, a wireframe of the three teenagers appeared high in the air, then started to fill in. When each character landed on the ground with a dull clang, then stood up and examined the area and looked steady other's outfits.

"Woah, Kyle. Dude, you look awesome." Shirley said, impressed. She was dressed in a black body suit with white lines running all around it a futuristic circuit like pattern that looked like it was straight out of Tron. She had two black blade katanas strapped to her back, which she unsheathed slowly. The black energy charged swords made a sharp sound as they were withdrawn from their sheaths, like dragging a magnet across a sheet of metal. She switched the blades to look at her reflection. Her face remained unchanged, while her hair was a steel gray color, and sort of shimmered when she moved her head.

Kyle was examining his outfit, which was a black full body suit and lots of gray armor over top of it. He held a short metal stick, which when a button was pressed, as he did so just at that moment, extended into a double blade, 7 foot long, black and red staff. He held it up to the light and admired the wicked sharp edge to the staff, imagining how much that would suck to get sliced by it. He saw his reflection and saw that his hair had been straightened and was possibly even a little longer. He nodded in agreement with Shirley. "Yes, I do look awesome. So do you, and Yugo too!"

Yugo blushed and looked down at her not so ordinary outfit. It was a medium purple robe, with an outer came that was black with royal purple around the trim. In her hand she held a green staff, which a purple orb was gripped in. As she stood there, it crackled with magical energy. It appeared to be very powerful, which became apparent when she accidentally fired a laser beam from it, taking out a chunk of metal from a near by box. Her shoes were pointed and black, and had the XANA symbol on them, where the Nike swoosh would have gone. She looked utterly powerful, and probably felt powerful too. Her hair was jet black, and fell to meet at a point on her back. Her bangs were long and made her eyes have an almost scary looking shadow effect to them. She looked at herself in a nearby block of metal before seeing herself and blushing.

"I look ridiculous!" She stammered, embarrassed.

"Nonsense you look fine!" Shirley said, smiling. "You look powerful in that outfit. I'm almost jealous."

"Yeah, you actually do, Yugo." Kyle said, eying her staff. "That thing looks dangerous. You should watch where you long that."

Yugo laughs and agrees. Just then, from nowhere, Sean's voice appeared.

"Hey guys, I'd hate to break your little chat, but you've got company on the way." He said, his voice transferring into their ears.

"Sean! Where are you? Can you talk to us from your computer?" Shirley asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I found a headset while you guys were talking. It's really out of dated, but it will have to work for now." He said, smiling quietly to himself.

"Um, what was it that you said about company, Sean?" Yugo asked, gripping her staff.

"Oh, yeah." He said. "You've got a monster coming your way. It's relatively small, but it could be dangerous... You'd better be careful."

"Roger, Sean." Kyle said, doing a mock salute. Yugo and Shirley laughed while Sean just snorted. They soon heard a loud clanking noise and saw a small, creepy looking monster. It was only about a foot tall and looked like a potato with a tripod stuck into it. There was a single red eye on the front, and it peered around at the warriors. It had the XANA symbol on it's forehead.

"Um, Sean?" Shirley said. "That doesn't look very threatening." Suddenly, the small creature's eye began to glow and there was a humming sound as a stick of light appeared in front of the monster and began to spin.

"Hey, what's it doing?" Kyle asked, staring nervously at it. It turned to him and fired a laser at him. It hit him in the shoulder and he staggered, as the wounded part crackled with blue energy.

"Kyle, be careful! You only have one hundred life points to survive with, and you just lost twenty of them!" Sean said, staring at his screen as Kyle's life point bar went down a fifth.

"I stand corrected," Shirley said, narrowly dodging a laser. Then, she kept forwards and struck the thing head on. It staggered before blowing up, little particles of virtual matter flying through the air and disappearing. She stands straight and looks into the black blade of her katana and smiles.

"Okay, good job Shirley. We have to find the tower now, I'll try to find it." Sean said, relieved. He starts searching for it and soon finds it. "Okay guys, head west until you get to a fork in the path."

They nod and stow their weapons, Yugo's staff slung across her back, Shirley sheathing her katanas, and Kyle shortening his staff into the size of a flashlight and putting it on his belt. They all take off running, but had barely moved anywhere before thy encountered more monsters. A laser from what looked like a large Lego piece with four legs caught Yugo in the chest. She yelped and grabbed her chest, blue lighting dancing across it, the sign she had lost life points. The block seemed to grin at her, and his buddies, two more Lego blocks, spun their heads, whirring around. The original block did the same, but this time the laser was blue. She rolled to the side, the laser striking where her legs had just been. I've began to form, making a small rock before stopping. Yugo dove quickly to the safety, disappearing behind a large metal box, where Kyle was also hiding. "A little warning next time, Sean!" She said, looking up at the sky.

"Sorry," He said, watching her life points drop by thirty. "You just lost thirty life points, just so you know. And I wouldn't recommend getting hit by either of those lasers again."

"Gee, thanks Sean." She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked quietly, inspecting her. "Nothing permanent?" She nodded, confirming she was okay before slinging her staff of her back. Kyle's eyes going and he elongates his staff, twirling it once before gripping it so it was nearly parallel to the ground.

"Let's kick ass." Shirley said from behind them. They both jumped and turned around. Shirley appeared to be no where, until she moved, and they saw a ripple.

"Hey, Shirley! We can't see you." Kyle said, a weird grin on his face. "That's so cool! Maybe you can sneak up on them."

Shirley looked down in surprise, the only indication she was there was a slight ripple of movement, like heat on the too of cars distorts the air. She moved backwards and suddenly slipped into view. "I guess I can stay hidden while I'm standing relatively still..." She said, looking at her hands, which were now solid.

"I don't know, Shirley, but you all should hurry up!" Sean said, his voice laced with impatience. "We don't know if this XANA guy is strong enough to take control of objects in our world yet, but we shouldn't take any chances!"

Shirley sighed. "Stop being so bossy for once." She said. Then, she turned to the other two. "So what's the plan?"

"Well..." Kyle said. "Attack?"

They smiled and nodded. "I'll hit them from a distance while shooting lasers from my staff, while you two can charge in and kill them close up." They both nodded and wished each other lucky before Yugo jumped out from behind the box, firing lasers as fast as she could, which was only a dozen or so every 30 seconds. Kyle and Shirley dashed out and went on either side of her, sprinting towards the large Lego type monsters. Shirley jumped up and delivered a powerful slash to the left foremost corner of a block. The creature shuddered, but then spun it's head around and shot her point blank. Shirley flew backwards into Yugo, who thankfully hadn't fired a laser at her. They both tumbled on the ground, before picking them selves back up gingerly.

"I think you should try hitting the XANA symbol on them. Maybe that will do something, Shirley." Sean said anxiously, watching her life points. Kyle was currently battling hard with a box monster, deflecting lasers and not really getting any good strikes in. Then, suddenly he kept forwards, narrowly missing a laser and stabbed it right in the center of the XANA symbol before jumping back, already raising his staff to deflect another laser. But, to his great surprise, the block exploded.

"Yeah, thanks Sean." Shirley said, grinning. "We got it now."

Kyle ran back to them, deflecting a laser from hitting all three of them. "You guys okay?" He asked, his back to them. They nod and get up.

"We got this, Kyle." Yugo said, gently shoving him aside. Then, she aimed her staff at the block directly in front of her, before firing a laser at it, just as it fired a laser at her. They both found their marks, Yugo staggering as the laser caught her leg.

Shirley, meanwhile was dashing towards the other box, jumping quickly from side to side, trying to confuse it. Then, she jumped onto a nearby metal box, standing on top. She enjoyed the blocks' confusion before jumping down onto it from her hiding spot, driving her sword into the XANA symbol on the front face of the monster. She dashed back to the group and listened to a satisfactory blast of the monster exploding.

"Yugo, you have only forty life points left, be careful!" Sean cried, grimly watching her health drop.

"I'm trying, Sean." She replied, struggling to stand straight again. She turns to the others. "Let's go guys." They all dash off the path again, and soon reach the fork. They can see the tower now, and took the appropriate lane to get there. It was unguarded, thankfully, and they all sighed with relief.

"Maybe XANA didn't have the energy for more monsters." Kyle said, hopefully.

"I don't know, something seems fishy..." Sean said, rubbing his chin. Then, he shook his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just figure out who can access the activated tower!"

They all look at each other, wondering who should go first. "I think Yugo should, since she's the most badly hurt." Kyle said. Shirley nodded and Yugo stepped towards the base of the tower nervously. She walked towards it and then was stopped by her hands, which had been stretched out ahead of her.

"I'm not the one..." She said, almost relieved. Kyle looked suspicious and stepped forwards, putting his hand on the tower. Then, the tower rippled and his hand disappeared inside.

"Well, I guess I am." He said, walking inside the tower. "See you in a second."

Kyle proceeds to walk inside the tower and walk into the center of the platform, rings of the XANA symbol glowing as he stepped on them. He wondered what to do next and then, as if to answer his question, his body began to glow blue and lift up into the air. He gasped as he was taken for a ride, soaring upwards to another platform. There was a screen on this one. He placed his hand upon it and words spelled out:

KYLE

His name blinked a few times before it showed:

CODE: LYOKO

The screen disappeared, and he exited the tower. He turned to inspect the glow of the tower, which had turned back to blue before Yugo was shaking him.

"Kyle! Kyle! XANA took Shirley!"


	5. Update!

**Hey! Sorry for not updating this story in eons. I ran into some trouble with some stuff, but it's all good now, plus I can actually write on an iPad instead of my phone! You can expect a few updates a week, though I'm actually not sure that I will have enough time to write everyday (super busy with other stuff as of the moment), so no firm promises. Anyways, I have half of Chapter Five of XANATEX Revolution typed on my iPhone, and I'll be continuing on my iPad. Hopefully the amount of spelling errors will go down with a larger keyboard, but don't expect a huge improvement! Anyways, thanks for all the nice ratings you've given me. (: It really does help me by thinking that I'm not doing this all for nothing. I'll most likely be posting a new chapter tonight or tomorrow morning, but stay tuned! In the next couple chapters they are going to discover a whole new version of Lyoko...**


	6. Chapter 5: XANA's Revenge

Code Lyoko: Xanatex Revolution

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope. Everything mentioned here that was in the original show are theirs. However, all characters and anything else are invented by me. Please don't steal. :)_

_Day One: Lyoko; Metal Sector; ?:?_

"Kyle! Kyle! XANA took Shirley!" Yugo cried in dismay.

"What?!" Kyle said, stepping back. "How?!"

Yugo looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I-I don't know! She was just swept away by some horrible creature when her back was turned! I turned around only just in time to see her being consumed into this... thing. It looked like a big jello pyramid, and edges we're covered by a few inches of metal. It as awful!" She sobbed softly, wiping her eyes. "Then XANA itself started to talk... It said that it had acquired new strength that was past it's previous level, and that it was going to keep Shirley as bait to try and destroy us with..." She shook her head and shivered. "Well, it didn't specifically say what, but it started laughing and just said that we wouldn't be a problem destroying this time, and that it would get it's revenge for what the previous people did..."

"Good grief... Come here, Yugo." Kyle hugged her and looked up at the tower, then across the metallic ground and walls that surrounded them. "Hey Sean, can you see if you can locate where Shirley is?"

Sean pushed his glasses up, already typing in a player search. "Yeah, just give me a second, okay Kyle? It will only be a few more seconds." He paused as the Lyoko search come up blank. He sighed with frustration and took off his glasses, setting them on the supercomputer's keyboard. He rubbed his forehead and eyes slowly, his mind numb from the possibility that he might never see one of his newest and only friends again. "I'm sorry guys, I can't find her... We'll have to do a manual search of Lyoko in order to track her down."

Kyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Great... Sounds like a plan. We need to go to Lyoko anytime we can to search. Did that journal you found on the computer tell us that we are required to set up anything else before leaving this place?"

"Well, actually yes," said Sean, picking up his glasses once again. "I have to set a virtualization timer and a devirtualization timer and go into Lyoko myself. Otherwise, anytime we do this thing called a Return to the Past, my memory of all events will be erased like a normal non-Lyoko person."

He typed in a few commands onto the computer and paused at the screen that asked him to hit the enter key to begin the virtualization process timer. "I am headed there now, okay, so just stay put until I arrive. The devirtualization timer is set to bring us all back, so you guys don't have to wait any longer to leave."

"Okay, just hurry Sean. I want to leave this horrible place." Yugo said, with a little quiver in her voice.

Sean grimaced at the sound of her voice and took off the headset, setting it on the keyboard and hitting the enter key, then hurrying down the ladder at the side of the room to the scanners. He hopped into one and stared outwards thinking, _'what have we done, and what have we just created...'_. The doors closed and soon he virtualized onto the metallic ground of the metal sector, near the tower where Kyle and Yugo were waiting. They ran up to him and looked at his character appearance. He was wearing a bare metal suit of futuristic armor, which was kind of bulky and obviously designed for combat. It had a full face helmet with a retractable visor for his face. It looked worn and beaten, almost like it had been used previously. It really didn't suit his shy and withdrawn personality at all, which kind of bothered Sean, who thought he looked ridiculous.

Kyle stared at his armor and despite the situation, he burst out laughing. "Sean, bro, I'm sorry, but you look like a really short futuristic soldier. Not really the kind of guy who you are, if you ask me." Sean blushed and looked at Yugo, who was staring angrily at Kyle.

"Kyle!" She said, mad that he had to laugh at a moment like this, and especially at Sean when he didn't have any control over what he looked like on Lyoko. "You shouldn't laugh at him like that. I think he looks good." She glanced at Sean and then back at Kyle.

Kyle stopped laughing and looked between Yugo and Sean quickly. "Okay, I see what's going on here between you two." He said with a sly grin on his face. "Sean you better treat her really nice, got it?"

Sean looked between Yugo and Kyle, looking confused. Yugo blushed heavily and looked away, not making eye contact with either of them. "What are you talking about, she's my friend of course I would trea-" Then, Sean realized what Kyle was talking about and blushed. "Kyle! It's not like that!"

Kyle laughed and waved his hands. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He looked around at his surroundings again, hoping that XANA wouldn't start to crank out more monsters and try to capture more of them. "Hey, Sean? How long did you put on the timer to devirtualize us?"

"Umm, around four minutes I think..." He quickly guessed at how many minutes they had been here and looked back at Sean. "I think we leave soon, though I'm not sure how long it's been since we've been here."

Yugo sighed. "I hope you didn't mess up and put four hours instead of four minutes, Sean." But, as she finished her sentence, she started to disappear, as did the others, who looked at each others feet, which had disappeared already and their own, surprised to see that by the time they had looked at one of the other's body their own legs had already disappeared and their torso was disappearing just as quickly.

_Day One: Scanner Room; 8:30pm_

Soon, they all stepped out of the scanners and into the scanner room and looked at each other.

"Let's go get some sleep..." Kyle said, rubbing his eyes and looking at his watch which read 8:31pm. "I'm tired as crap." As if to prove his point even further, he yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, already wishing he was back at Kadic in his dorm.

"I think that's a novel idea," Sean said. "We better be careful, though. We might get caught by Jim in the boys dorm hall. We'll probably have to take a few detours." He also yawned and adjusted his glasses.

Yugo stretched and started walking towards the elevator, pushing the big red button to open the doors and stepped inside. The boys followed her and stood silent as they pushed the button again and listened to the elevator rumble slowly upwards.

"Let's just get a good night's sleep and worry about it over the weekend, okay? We don't have school over weekends so we can definitely come here and search after breakfast in the morning." She said, trying to stay optimistic.

They all nodded and all managed to get to their dorm rooms without getting caught by Jim or another monitor, and they all fell asleep from exhaustion, thinking about what lay ahead of them in the coming weeks.

_Okay, I'm super tired so idk if I got all the details correct, such as what day it was. I might have made it Monday in the first chapter, but I don't know for sure. I hope you enjoy this and sorry of their personalities seem a little weird, I'm trying to write them the same as they were before, and make them the same characters. I know that sometimes a total killer of a good story is leaving it and then coming back and having the characters be totally different. Leave a review telling me if you think that they are the same, and I'll see you for the next chapter soon. (:_


	7. Chapter 6: XANA Attacks

Code Lyoko: Xanatex Revolution

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

_Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope, and all things from the first show and Code Lyoko Evolution (though, I haven't been able to watch any of it, so pardon me if I accidentally use something they already have in the new show that I don't know about) belong to them. However, all characters belong to me. (: Please do not steal_

_Day Two: Kadic Academy; 7:30am; Cafeteria_

Sean and Kyle staggered into the school's cafeteria for breakfast early. The next morning. Both boys were tired and looked a bit hassled, as if they hadn't slept well last night. They went through the line for breakfast, getting a sympathetic glance from the breakfast server on duty that day. After the boys had gotten their food, which was eggs, hash, and orange juice that morning, they walked over to a table and began eating quietly.

Just a minute or so later, Yugo walked into the cafeteria and got her food and sat down with them.

Kyle looked up from his plate and recognized Yugo and waved halfheartedly. "Morning, Yugo." He took a deep drink from his orange juice before sitting back in his chair, having finished his food already.

Sean glanced at Kyle and then looked up at Yugo. "Hey, Yugo." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little bit and lift everybody's spirits.

"Hey, Kyle, Sean." Yugo said as she sat down and began to eat her food. She paused for a second as somebody wearing red gym clothes walked up to their table and looked at them.

"Hey, kids." Jim said, the gym teacher at their school. "What's got you so looking so down on the weekend?"

Kyle glanced at Sean and Yugo. "Well, you see sir, our friend is sick, so it's not as fun with out her here." He hoped it would pass as an answer and they wouldn't be told another one of Jim's famous stories about when he was younger.

"Hmm..." Jim scratched his chin and looked from face to face, them shrugged. "Okay, I hope that your friend gets better soon." He walked away from their table and Kyle sighed with relief. (ugh, really bad Jim impression. :P Pardon my crappy writing skills)

"That was as little too close for comfort..." Sean said, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. He noticed his glasses were fogged up with dirt and stuff, so he took them off and attempted to clean them.

"Nah, that was a piece of cake," Kyle said, glancing at Jim, who was at another group of students in the cafeteria. "What would have really been bad is if he wondered why we were so quiet last night up until around 8:45pm, usually he complains about how loud of sleepers we are..."

Sean finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on, then put all of his stuff on his lunch tray and looked at Kyle and Yugo. "Are you ready to start searching?"

Yugo took her last bite of egg and drained her juice from her cup and stood up, tray and trash in hand. "Yes, let's get going." She walked over to the trash can and dumped her trash into it, then set her tray down with the rest of the used trays. The boys both got up quickly and followed suit, all of them were soon climbing down into the sewers that led to the supercomputer room.

As Kyle jumped down the last few steps and started running to catch up with the others, who had gone down in front of him. "We need to find a new way to get into this area... It's long as all hell." He said, trying to catch his breath at the ladder that led up into the tunnel that led to the computer room.

Sean smiled weakly, out of breath from running so much. "Yea, well... We'll have to find something some other time, for now, just climb up."

Yugo shrugged at the two boys, not out of breath at all. "I've run farther." She climbed up with out another word, leaving the boys staring at her from below. Once at the top, Yugo turned around to see the boys still at the bottom. "Are you guys even coming up?" She said, smirking.

Kyle shook his head and started to climb. "Yea, yea, just give us a second." He reached the top and helped Sean climb up the rest of the rungs, then Kyle and Yugo wordlessly agreed to go to the scanner room, while Sean sat down at the supercomputer and started to prepare the virtualization sequences.

Once in the scanner room, Yugo stepped into one of the large cylinder containers and stood, looking at Kyle as he climbed into one also. He gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before the doors on both their scanners closed.

Back at the supercomputer, Sean was rummaging through some old programs on the computer that had to do with Lyoko, and found something that might be of help to them. Coding for vehicles. He pushed that off to the side though, and began the virtualization process for Yugo and Kyle.

_Day Two: Lyoko; ?:?; Metal Sector_

A few short minutes later, they clanked down onto the Metal Sector's metallic turf and stood up.

"Okay, guys," Sean said, keeping one eye on the screen to make sure no monsters were headed their way, and one eye on the programs for the vehicles. "I found some codes for some vehicles that will let you get around much quicker, okay? I'll try to put them in now."

"Alright, cool." Kyle said, waiting for the vehicles to appear somewhere. He was anxious to get stared, and didn't want to wait much longer. After a couple minute or so, he looked around, wondering what Sean was doing. Yugo was also looking around, confused.

"Sean, are you still there?" Yugo said, with her staff out and ready in case something was headed their way.

"Yeah, hold on." Sean said, starting to virtualized the vehicles. One was a purple and yellow board, the other was a sort of scooter thing. He pressed the enter button once he had gotten everything in order and started virtualizing them. "Okay, you should see a purple and yellow skateboard type thing and a scooter type thing. Both of them are hovering, though, okay?"

Kyle waited a few seconds, then looked around, scanning the area and the horizon for anything that looked remotely like what Sean had just described. He saw Yugo doing the same, and paused. "Sean, we don't see anything. Are you sure that you virtualized them?"

Sean blinked and pushed he glasses up, looking at the screen. "Yes, I'm sure I did. Maybe I virtualized them in the wrong place." He sigh and began a search for them on the map. "Hold on, this will only take a minute or so.

Kyle sat down with his double-bladed staff, not out yet, but his thumb was on the button, just in case some enemies started attacking them. After about a minute, Sean started talking again.

"Okay, guys, I found them." He said, a little annoyed with himself for screwing up. "They're a little ways away, so you'll have to run there. It's due south of your location now."

Kyle stood up and nodded at Yugo, who nodded back, and started to run south of their position. They didn't get very far, however before Sean started to talks again.

"Guys! Stop, you need to go back!" He said, sounding panicked.

Kyle stopped running and looked up, smirking. "What, did we miss a turn?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes a bit.

"No! XANA's attacking in the real world!" Sean said, looking worriedly at the news report that was coming live from just a few miles away from Kadic Academy. On screen, a helicopter shot of a fleet of gasoline trucks were barreling down the road, having apparently been taken over by what the driver had described over his radio as red lightning. "He's activated a tower in a different sector, you guys need to deactivate it now! You can transport to the sector it's in by going into a tower that isn't activated in this zone and jumping off the edge."

Kyle stopped smirking and looked totally serious, tensing his muscles up, already ready to run. "Where is the nearest tower, Sean?" He wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead and sighed. Today was just not their day.

Sean looked at the map and confirmed the nearest tower being just beyond the clearing they had started in. "Go all the way back, then take a sharp left and you should see a tower close by."

Yugo and Kyle nodded and sprinted off back the way they came. "What's XANA doing, Sean?" Yugo asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"He's taken over a few large gas trucks, which are headed really fast down the road. I don't know where they're headed, but if I had to guess based on the road they're on, it would be headed right towards Kadic! They will probably explode on impact, dousing everything in gasoline and setting everything on fire, so hurry!" Sean said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Yugo gulped and sped up her pace, hurrying into the clearing that they came into and taking the first passage way on her left. Kyle followed, right on here heels and into the next clearing where the tower was located. They slowed to a walk as Yugo gently placed a hand on the calm tower, and stepped inside. Kyle went in next, walking inside and standing next to Yugo at the edge.

"On the count of three, jump, okay?" Kyle said, looking over at Yugo. She nodded quietly and prepared to jump.

"One,"

"Two,"

Three!"

_Sorry, horrible ending, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. ^^; Sorry if my XANA attack isn't too great. I tried my hardest to think of what would be a good way to get them to stop searching for a bit and save Kadic. :P Tell me if you like it or not and what I can do better. This is my first story, and sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors, I'm using an onscreen keyboard. ^^; Till next time~ _


	8. Quick Story Update

_Hey readers! I've been super busy lately, so dont expect too much from this story, but I'm going to be writing as much as I can and posting a whole bunch of chapters at once. :) Be patient with me. I also need ideas for more chapters so I'm going to also be brainstorming. xD" Anyways, till then!_


End file.
